Growing Pains
by StormOfTranquility
Summary: Hiei has been turned into a baby, by spell, of course. And now it's up to our favorite Spirit Detective, the dummy, the pretty boy, the hyper one, and the baby king to figure out how, and why Hiei was turned into a baby, and how they can change him back.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello. Here I am, with a brand new story! This is called Growing Pains, and as you've probably already read, a spell is cast on Hiei and he turns into a baby. Its up to Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, and Botan to take care of him until they can figure out how to break the spell and get him back into his Hiei-like self.

**Note:** Hiei's personality will change. A lot. He is nothing more than a simple baby, and like all babies, he will get himself in trouble, but he will not be blamed for it due to. . .he's a baby. Also, this is a first shot a humor. I thought it'd be interesting to try something different. I kind of got tired of writing angsty, romantic, tragic, and dramatic fics. Now, without further ado, I present to you. . ._Growing Pains_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I did. This is strictly for entertainment, so don't even think of suing me. I have nothing you can sue for anyway, unless you want an old McDonald's cup. __

* * *

_**

Chapter One  
Revii

"Damn dragon..." Hiei murmured, looking at his arm. It was eclisped in blood. He remembered how foolish he was for using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame when he knew it was too soon, and now it was badly burnt. He gingerly touched the wound. A stupid, and painful mistake. As soon as his dirty fingertip touched the open injury, it agitated it, thus making it string severely.

He unraveled a long ribbon of bandages, preparing to use the medical dressings because he was too stubborn to ask for help. He bit off the bandage where he wanted and tucked the roll back into his cloak. Tightly binding the wound, he knew that soon the blood with seep through, so he pulled out the bandages again, and tore off another ribbon and wrapped it around the first wrapping.

He glared at his arm, as if the icy red glare would make the bleeding stop. The agonizing pain was not as tortuous as when he had began the Dark Tournament. It was just a dull sting; like a paper cut to him now. He realized that drops of blood from dotting his bandages; some blood had made it through the first two rows.

"Damn dragon really fucked me up," he seethed, clenching his teeth. He wrapped one more layer around his arm. Three layers of bandages. It was record for him. Most times, it only took two, and when he hardly had to use any of the dragon's power, it took one. He examined his arm. At least it didn't look like sushi, so many bandages around his arm, like a cast. Sure, it was slightly thicker than what he was used to, but he could get used to it. He got used to everything else; relying on Kurama, befriending Yusuke, tolerating Kuwabara,and even being around Yukina.

Now, he just needed to get to Kurama's. He needed to be within the comfort of his home. With his sword broken from his last battle, and his arm certainly in no condition to launch another attack from the Dragon, he needed to seek the haven on Kurama's house. At least, until he got better, of course, or he got a new sword. He glared at the sword's hilt, the blade gone completely. "Damn..."

He wondered if there were ever a time when he was as stupid as this. Ah, yes. That 'Hot' incident. Saying 'hot' foolishly, arrogantly, and where did that get him? Souless. He sighed, Kurama had always warned him about doing dumb shit. Of course, Kuwabara was an idiot. A complete fool. But he did do sensible things. Like not saying, 'hot.'

He sighed again, and looked at his arm one last time before standing up on the tree branch. He looked around, his crimson eyes scanning his surroundings, mentally making a note of where he was and where Kurama's house was. He pushed off the branch, making it shake violently, and the making some leaves, a squirrel, and a bird's nest fall from it. He jumped, landing on another branch. Pushing off again, the same process: Jump, branch. Jump, branch. He landed on a rooftop after a while of landing on branches.

Just as he was about to take off again, a black figure appeared before him. This startled him, and he backed up a bit. He couldn't sense his or her Spirit Energy, thus, not knowing how long this figure was following him.

"Who are you, what the hell do you want?" Hiei asked, glaring at it.

The voice chuckled. It was a female. Soft, yet playful. "Silly koorime." She pulled back the hood of her cloak. She had long black hair, long bangs in her face, and tiny golden eyes. Oh, yes. She looked like the leader of some big bad guy gangthat Koenma would force him and the boys to face. Then Yusuke would be the generic Superman, and save the day, kicking her ass like all the others.

"You needn't my name, Hiei." She smirked, the words falling from her lips calmly. She shook her head softly, crossing her arms.

"How do you know mine, onna?" He narrowed his eyes, giving her the most threatening glare those eyes could muster.

"My, my! Your eyes, your glare, I'm so scared!" She laughed.

He growled, at being laughed at, at being mocked. "Answer my question. Or die."

"You're wanted in the Makai. How could I not know your name? And die? How? You've injured your arm, and your sword is broken. Let me guess... you're going to glare at me to death." She laughed at him again, tilting her head back as the laugh erupted from her.

He narrowed his eyes even more, clenching his teeth as he growled. No, he didn't have any weapons on him at the time, but that didn't stop him from punching and kicking, did it? No.

She was still laughing, she didn't even since the little fire demon race towards her. When she tilted her head down, she was met with a swift punch in the face. She stumbled back, rubbing her cheek slightly. He hit hard. Very hard.

"Heavy-handed little bastard." She put her fists up.

This time, Hiei laughed. He wanted to make her feel the same he did. He wanted to mock her. "See if you can find me, baka onna," He smirked, laughing."And I'll willingly let you hit me."

He disappeared, racing around her in circles. Bad move. All she did was stuck out her foot, and he tripped. "I found you." She smirked, looking at him as he staggered a bit, then jumped back, into the haven of the tree branch.

She sighed. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei..." She shook her head, looking at him with pity. "I can see you, dear. You can run, but you cannot hide."

He smirked. "I can run, but I will not. I'll defeat you, like all the others."

She blinked, confused. "Others? Ah, yes... _Those _people." She rolled her eyes, emphasizing 'those.' "But, dear, I can't let you do that. It really wouldn't work out... No..." She looked down, shaking her head as if she were disappointed. She jumped into the branch, picking him up by his hair and hurling him into someone's house. Screams were heard and a black blur came out, wrapped up in a shower curtain, soaked with water, and with a shower cap over his head. He growled, ripped the curtain and cap off. "You threw me in some onna's shower."

She covered her mouth, trying to supress her laughter. "Oops." She shrugged. Hiei threw another punch, but she caught his fist in her hand. "Ah, ah, ah. Not this time."

The two began a duel. Fist-fighting. Hiei was winning.

She collasped, falling on the ground, panting heavily. She pulled a small bottle from her pocket, popped off the top and threw the liquid on Hiei.

"What the hell is this!"

She smirked, sitting up. "Holy water. Now burn!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Revii, get out of there!" A voice yelled. The voice was deeper, and two more demons appeared.

"Just having a little fun...Damn..." She seemed to disappear, along with the two demons.

Hiei had a dumb look on his face, like, "What the hell just happened?" It all happened so quickly. He was running, he was fighting, she disappeared, and he could no longer since her Spirit Energy. He looked down at the liquid thrown on him, and suddenly began to glow.

* * *

I'm sorry, readers! As much as I don't like cliff-hangers, I had to leave you guys with one. One, because, my cousin needs the computer, and Two, because I really, really, really need to guys to review! Tell me if you like it! Be honest, but be gentle! Flamers will not be tolerated it! I'll get my dear friend, Vic, on you, and trust me, that will not be pretty! She's dangerous! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Whoo! Thank you, all, for the reviews. Sorry I haven't been on to update in a while. I'm having trouble finding internet access, then school kicked in... --; But here it is, chapter two of Growing Pains!

* * *

Hiei was engulfed in a strange blue light, similar to the glow Yusuke had with his Spirit Gun. He didn't have a clue what this light meant, or what it was doing to him, but chances are, it wouldn't be good. His intuition let him know, loud and clear, that he needed to get his ass to safety. Immediately. 

He blinked, looking at the spot where Revii was before she had disappeared, knowing that that wasn't the last he would see of her. His pride was telling him to go into the forest, where the demons had went, but his nerves were tingling, and he'd have to go to Kurama's before he could do anything.

He started off, hopping on the rooftops like the trademark Hiei, this time, keeping his senses incredibly sharp so he would not be ambushed again. Preparing to jump off of a rooftop, he could have sworn he was shrinking. His pants consumed his legs, disabling him from moving anywhere, so poor Hiei fell right off the roof, face-first.

And Hiei, he didn't like eating dirt, and tasting grass. He loved making others do that, though. Gathering himself, he could barely make it to sunlight, his clothes esclipsed him so much.

He was...no more than a mere baby.

The door of the house of the roof he fell off of opened and a young man, with crimson red hair walked out. He literally stepped on Hiei before noticing that he was there. Hiei let out a loud cry, and went out on the typical, "You hurt me," eternal baby-cry.

Kurama stepped back, looked down with curiosity and surprise. He bent down, untangling Hiei from the mess of fabric. He blinked a few times, examining Hiei as if he were a lab rat. He ruffled his hair, eyeing the starburst in his hair.

Looking at this eyes, he noticed that they were crimson red and he gasped softly, "Hiei?"

Hiei looked up at him for a long time and Kurama knew that it had to be him, when he noticed the redness of dried blood on his arm. He quickly carried Hiei back into his house, along with his clothes. He sat the naked baby in the bathtub, sighing.

"I have to get in touch with Koenma."

Hiei looked at him as if to well, "Well, duh, you dumbass." But sat and allowed Kurama to bathe him.

Kurama was curious about how Hiei had come to be a child, why he was a child, and more importantly, since it _was_ Hiei, what was going through his mind.

* * *

Short, and very sucky... Oh, well. I wasn't really in the mood to write, but the fans of this fic were nagging. Enjoy, read, review, all that good jazz. 


End file.
